Acerca de tres sonrisas
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Tres momentos en que Ball hizo feliz a Mei, y Mei hizo feliz a Ball.
1. Primera

**Disclaimer:** 666 Satán le pertenece a Seishi Kishimoto.

 **Prompt:** Tabla Universal. #03 La tercera vez. [30vicios]

 **Parejas:** Ball/Mei. Leve Jio/Ruby.

 **Extensión:** 1221 palabras.

 **Notas:** Me lo debía, porque esta pareja fue la que más me llegó en todo el manga, mi OTP, y nunca pude hacerles nada tras leer. Voy notando, de paso, que la narrativa convencional y yo no vienen bien cuando de este manga se trata. Solo me sale vomitar cosas medio metafóricas y tal. Three-shot, de paso, más que nada por los requerimientos de la Tabla Universal, que exige 3000 palabras por escrito y como no soy buena vomitando cosas tan largas en este tipo de redacción decidí que me venían mejor tres escritos no tan largos juntos. Además esta idea me calzaba de esa forma.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers del capítulo "Truco mágico."

 **.**

* * *

 **Acerca de tres sonrisas** _ **.**_

— _Primera—_ _._

* * *

La primera vez Mei es una mueca torcida. Pareciera que se va a romper al menor murmullo, al más suave suspiro, como una torre de cristal a medio caer. Y tiene los ojos abiertos y no está viendo nada, ¿está eso acaso bien? —es que ve y no quiere ver porque no, simplemente no. La silueta frente a ella no puede ser él, que le sacaba sonrisas y la cargaba a su espalda y la protegía de la vida con esa amabilidad patológica que lo caracterizaba.

Era todo en su vida entonces—.

Pero es él y entonces Mei es una mueca torcida, un intento de alegría.

Entonces Ball es esa mano sobre su hombro, conciliadora porque «yo tengo una hermana pequeña» —parece gritar «estoy aquí»—. Mei prácticamente no le conoce de nada pero no necesita hacerlo para saber que no miente, no necesita conocer a su familia o a su hermana, no necesitar vislumbrar sus recuerdos. Porque ve (su amor de hermano florecer inconscientemente con esas palabras) y sabe que es cierto. Porque está ahí, en esa mano posada suavemente sobre su hombro: la empatía.

Jio es la luz de su vida, eso asegura, pero hay un vacío bajo sus capas de desinterés —siempre lo hubo— y Mei sabe que no es la pieza faltante. No le acoge por las noches frías ni elimina la tristeza de su ser y entonces Mei sabe, inevitablemente, que no es. Duele un poquito porque le hubiera encantado que fuera y va por la vida tratando de renegar al mundo la realidad a grito exclamado: «es». Pero sigue sin ser.

Cuando conoce a Ruby entiende por qué.

Duele un poquito. Estar ahí y saber que no tiene que estar (porque no es), mientras ve que hay algo en _ellos_ , más allá de ella, que le sacan las sonrisas a Jio de las que ella nunca fue parte. Mei oculta que se siente fuera de lugar con su coraza agria como ha hecho siempre porque es la única forma que tiene de defenderse —había antes, hace algún tiempo, una silueta mayor que le cogía las orejas y la defendía sin necesidad de gritos—. Sale bien, hasta innecesario en algunos casos.

Excepto con él.

Puede aparentar estar bien y casi acoplarse con todos excepto con Ball, y debe sacar la coraza ante su actitud simplista y elocuente. Él dice y ella refuta. Él refunfuña y ella reclama. Y está todo mal.

Sin embargo lo ve junto a Jio y Ruby, compartiendo sonrisas, y por unos momentos siente curiosidad. Es que Ball sonríe, como una sombra, y se aleja cautelosamente para que nadie note sus pasos hacia atrás. Y Mei siente eso —empatía— al notar que hay vivencias que ella desconoce, que la alejan. Que hay un lazo invisible que Ball no toca y Ball lo sabe y se hace a un lado mudamente para que Jio y Ruby compartan ese momento que han de compartir —ese momento llamado eternidad— y Mei siente eso que le revuelve las entrañas parecido a empatía. Y Ball coge a ese perro raro al que adora y sonríe bajo palabras banales y Mei lo ve:

La máscara.

Con el pasar del tiempo decide que no es tan raro, solo que la cáscara de él es amable mientras que ella no sabe hacerlo de esa manera. Entonces él dice y ella refuta. Él refunfuña y ella reclama. Ella grita y él calla. Y es un poco raro.

Mei sigue tratando de ser la pieza faltante de Jio los días venideros aunque comprenda que no lo es, viendo las sutilezas que intercambia con Ruby que lo llenan, porque ella es todo lo que siempre necesitó su soledad y Mei es esta cosa rara del rincón. Como Ball, que al final del día se reclina solo contra la pared. Están los perros a un rincón, el espadachín y la anciana al otro, está Cross solitario que contempla la luz de Ruby y como ella quiere encajar donde no encaja; y está ella queriendo hacer lo mismo con Jio aunque es estúpido. Sin embargo, Mei se percata que el cariño de Cross es diferente, más _filial_ —como si recordara tiempos pasados de amor puro— y la presencia de Jio como la pieza faltante no le supone un disgusto y todo está bien. Ella en cambio sigue igual de testaruda.

Ball sigue por ahí dándole a cada quien su tiempo como si siguiera una sinfonía a la perfección, comprendiendo cuando ha de estar y cuando no. Y es un poco dulce.

Entonces llegamos a esto, a esta Mei que se deshace en una mueca torcida y una silueta mayor que le sonríe — _hermano_ —, una sonrisa igual de torcida y algo está increíblemente mal ahí, según Ball que posa su mano en su hombro conciliador y le dice eso: «Yo tengo una hermana pequeña», y Mei sabe que es cierto porque solo eso explicaría ese instinto protector que le late y le permite saber cuando es el momento y cuando no.

Su hermano también sabía hacer eso.

Así que está Ball que se para en frente y la defiende porque... pues porque la defiende, no parece necesitar motivo para ello (algo le palpita entonces con la idea). Mei siente entonces que todo estará bien, como si la acogieran por las noches frías y eliminaran la tristeza de su ser, de alguna forma. Y ya no es tanto esta mueca torcida.

Logra levantarse, lo hace entonces —porque Ball le ha inspirado fuerza y sabiendo que él _está ahí_ es un poco más sencillo intentarlo— y juraría que ahora puede ver más claro que nunca y por unos momentos se saca la máscara porque ahí está su hermano —suyo, sangre de su sangre— y ha de recibirlo con los ojos bien abiertos y los brazos tendidos y las lágrimas en las mejillas porque no puede ser de otra forma (sabiendo internamente que de algún modo todo estará bien).

Así él cae —cuando abre los ojos y le mira y vuelve a ser la silueta de antaño es cuando se decide a caer, cuando más ha de dolerle—, entre ella y Ball y Mei es esa mueca torcida (de nuevo) de una sonrisa al sentir un par de manos en sus orejas y le gustaría, en verdad le gustaría, haber sido capaz de sonreír entonces. Pero no puede, no todavía al menos.

Ball sigue ahí y es un poco raro y un poco dulce oírlo decir palabras tontas, pero Mei se ha quitado la máscara y juraría ver a través de la de él para saber que todo eso es fingido, que prefiere que grite a que llore —está preocupado—, que busca animarla.

Se levanta de nuevo tratando de olvidar la arena que ha quedado atrás —esa que le sacaba sonrisas y la cargaba a su espalda y la protegía de la vida con esa amabilidad patológica que lo caracterizaba—. Y Ball sigue ahí.

Y cuando Mei envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, cuando Ball la carga (la protege) suavemente lejos de todo, Mei sonríe —y esta vez no es una mueca torcida, es fidedigna y ni siquiera ha necesita manos en las orejas— porque está feliz.

(como si la acogieran por las noches frías y eliminaran la tristeza de su ser).

Y le gusta él por eso.

«Gracias Ball».

* * *

 **Ah, la OTP.**

 **Es todo. Considerando que no es un fandom muy leído me ahorro problemas y en un rato subo la segunda y tercera parte.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Segunda

**Extensión:** 1103 palabras.

 **Notas:** Segunda parte.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers del final.

 **.**

* * *

 **Acerca de tres sonrisas** _ **.**_

— _Segunda—_ _._

* * *

La segunda vez Ball es un río que se quiebra. Hay un rasgado ahí donde se ubica el alma y pareciera no tener cura, como una —dos, tres, veinte— silueta que se extingue.

Entonces Mei es un pedazo de culpa. Porque está triste, oh tan triste — _Jio, Jio_ —, pero no lo suficiente, no lo que debería para esas personas que lograron ser tan importantes para ella en tan poco tiempo — _Ruby, Ruby_ —. Porque le duele la pérdida pero no logra que le duela más que Ball, que se deshace en trozos de alma como gotas de agua. Es que fueron tantas vivencias y tantos recuerdos y tantos años de añoranza para encontrarlos y ahora se le han ido como agua entre los dedos, todos ellos — _Cross, Cross_ —, como el rocío que se esfuma llegada la mañana.

Y está triste, oh tan triste. Derrama agua como un cántaro roto y Mei se siente mal (como un pedazo de culpa) al sentirse tan mal por él, porque no le permite sentirse adecuadamente mal por todo lo demás. Es que Ball es esa máscara protectora que sonríe, siempre sonríe, buscando que todos estén bien y es entonces ese hermano mayor que tarda en pensar en sí, y Mei está mal entonces.

Está mal si él está mal.

Pero Mei es esta cosa que grita y reclama y le cuesta pensar más allá de sí si no está esa silueta —que le ponía manos en las orejas— en su camino. Empero esa silueta se fue y ella quedó —y cree que también quedó Ball pero duda al verlo deshacerse a sus pies—. Mei es este pedazo de egoísmo que es consolada pero no está segura de cómo consolar, pero por Ball quiere hacer el intento y es un poco raro y un poco lindo también, como mariposas en el vientre.

Es un camino corto y fragmentado tras su primera sonrisa, —«dejame leerte la mano», «¡tus palabras no se relacionan con tu reacción!»—, y Mei se nota algo egoísta —«¿están todos bien?, ¿estás bien, Mei?», «Mei, ella es un poco melodiosa al hablar cuando no grita»— porque le cuesta pensar en algo que no sea ella, porque está triste pero no lo suficiente porque él le importa más y él le importa porque le necesita y está mal porque se siente mal. Cree no pensar en él lo suficiente.

Y —«tú tampoco pareces una chica, te faltan dos cosas redondas», «¡¿cuál es tu problema?!»— quiere hacer el intento y es como mariposas en el vientre, que Ball es un idiota —no la mira, no se percata— y ella solo puede ser idiota a su vez porque no es como con Jio, no está resignada (en el fondo) sabiendo que hay algo más, no hay nada más y la esperanza no la deja ser racional porque tiene mariposas en el vientre y le salpica el pecho y no quiere que él llore —quizás ama de verdad—. Pero se han ido a pesar de todo y no sabe cómo podría consolarlo, ¿cómo consolar la pérdida?

Sin embargo ella perdió a su hermano —sus manos en las orejas— y él siguió ahí, se lo debe. Le debe ( _quiere_ ) estar ahí.

Porque Ball es esa cosa que la hace feliz cuando le costaba tanto serlo —Jio, hermano— y quiere ser esa cosa que lo haga feliz cuando a él le cuesta tanto serlo —Jio, Ruby, Cross—, pero no sabe cómo y es aún más frustrante que no ser vista —preferiría que no la viera nunca si a cambio sonríe, ser una sombra si a cambio le ve feliz—.

Es encogerse a su lado y querer tomarle la mano y decirle que _está ahí_ , querer darle un abrazo y soltar algo como «todo estará bien» aunque sea una vil mentira. Pero no hace ninguna de esas cosas (porque son tan falsas y superficiales) porque eso no es ella y es que en realidad no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Y porque ha pasado tanto que es tan nimio e ínfimo estar ahí que se siente tonta, como cuando estás enamorado. Es que nada de eso importa pero se le calienta tanto el pecho que el mundo no le importa y entonces no le importa que en comparación al mundo ellos no importen y...

y le coge las orejas y cuando Ball _la mira_ Mei no está segura de si anhela reír o llorar. Es que es tan bobo pero es lo único que sabe hacer, es lo que su hermano hubiera hecho.

Y Ball piensa que eso es extraño y un poco lindo, cuando Mei fuerza una sonrisa al decirle:

—Truco mágico.

Con los labios salados porque las lágrimas han ido a morir a su voz.

Porque es... es un lindo intento. No podría sonreír solo por eso pero al menos ahora tiene las ganas de hacerlo y eso no está tan mal (se le escapan al menos las ganas de llorar).

Entonces Ball es esas ganas de reír aunque no pueda y Mei le conoce un poco más así y le gusta un poco más así y se siente estúpida pero... no es tan malo (a la larga). Que al menos lo ha intentado y aunque no resulta como quiere no está molesta o triste del todo —como Ball, que le mira fijamente y de pronto Mei no tiene mariposas en el vientre (más asemejan bestias indomables).

Y cuando Ball le coge los antebrazos, a saber si para retirar sus manos o para que eso sea más vergonzoso de lo que ya es —es que casi pareciera que se han olvidado del mundo pero todavía no están solos—, es que Mei tiene estas cosquillas en el vientre por el insecto que sea y siente las mejillas calientes (y el alma). Y a Ball se le atoran los ojos en su rostro de intentos dulces —es que es tan extraño y raro, e inexplicablemente tierno— porque pareciera que casi se ha olvidado del mundo así que entonces no le duele tanto haber perdido una parte del mismo — _su_ mundo—.

Y Mei le gusta un poquito así —no para que hayan mariposas en el estómago pero sí para esbozar una sonrisa y estar entonces un poco feliz.

O no solo un poco, quizás más bien lo suficiente, lo suficiente feliz para que Mei no sea una boba ni esté haciendo el ridículo. Lo suficiente para que Mei le guste un poquito y él pueda sonreír a pesar de todo —la pérdida—.

(como hiciera ella antes cuando él fue su consuelo).

Así que sonríe y Mei es entonces un pedazo de sonrisa (de mundo).

—Gracias.

* * *

 **Me queda la tercera parte.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Tercera

**Extensión:** 979 palabras.

 **Notas:** Tercera parte y me cumplo a mí misma con hacer algo de ellos aunque no sea la novena maravilla mundial. En cualquier caso me alegra hacer algo más del fandom porque, bueno, está medio muerto, como que se lo merece.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers del final. Post-manga.

 **.**

* * *

 **Acerca de tres sonrisas** _ **.**_

— _Tercera—_ _._

* * *

La tercera vez son ese todo de años en compañía. Hay unas manos entrelazadas, una mueca torcida por parte de Mei —que trata de sonreír pero está tan, tan cansada—, un río de lágrimas por parte de Ball —que no se ha percatado del momento exacto en que ha empezado a llorar— y un algo silencioso pero trascendental.

(Le apodan felicidad).

Hay un sendero tosco a sus espaldas que Mei recuerda con algo de nostalgia y es que ha sido un tanto difícil que _la miren_ , y Ball parece anticiparlo en su expresión porque se avergüenza —finge que es porque se ha percatado de que está llorando pero no, no es algo tan nimio como la felicidad absoluta del momento, no se avergonzaría de algo así como sí de su inevitable ceguera—. Hay un momento de mudo entendimiento, aunque estén todos felices y celebrando y Mei ahora sí conozca a su familia y a su hermana y sepa sin lugar a dudas, aunque lo hizo entonces, que no mintió; aunque el mundo siga ahí aunque por medio instante (eternidad) sientan que ha desaparecido, carente de importancia.

Es que hay unas manos entrelazadas junto a un mudo entendimiento y Ball siente que se avergüenza y es este pedazito de culpa por ser tan ciego pero a la vez esta mano conciliadora que entrelaza los dedos de Mei, que se siente algo así como una mueca torcida al notar los ríos que le caen por la mejilla. Que son ese todo que ha cobrado forma en esos muchos segundos compartidos y se materializa en esos nueve instantes que le dan forma al _hoy_. Y Mei se siente un poco tonta por las mariposas en el vientre ante el momento, notando la mirada de Ball sobre ella, que nota que le va gustando mucho así, mucho-mucho, incluso más que antes (y cada segundo otro poquito más).

Es que

—Felicidades.

desea llorar ante lo dulce del momento, que es un poco raro y un poco tierno. Mei piensa lo mismo. Que eso es anormalmente lindo, como un cobijo ante el frío, ante la vida. Que eso es tener las manos cogidas y que el mundo no importe pero ser más que ellos dos en ese mundo de muda comodidad.

Porque hay un suspiro suave y todo parece medio grado más perfecto, grado entero con la otra exhalación. Que en esos minutos pareciera que la vida no necesita nada más para ser completa.

—Incluso si aún hay lágrimas por el pasado perdido y las siluetas difuminadas—.

Es que hay algo ahí que construyen juntos y es una nota de felicidad lo suficientemente alta para que cualquier otro inconveniente, previo o venidero, en esos segundos se esfume como polvo en el viento.

Mei es esa chica que entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos porque tiene ambas manos ocupadas. Esa chica que dice si él dice y refunfuña si él refunfuña, que calla cuando él calla —y que lo observa refutar y reclamar a su vez—. Esta chica que le coge las orejas y anhela desde entonces _estar ahí_ , siempre. Que sueña con que él esté ahí, siempre. Que quiere tratar y quiere sonreír y quiere querer y quiere quererlo a él, porque le acoge por las noches frías y elimina la tristeza de su ser.

Y no podría ser otro.

Ball es ese chico que juguetea con sus dedos al sostenerlos entre los suyos porque necesita distraerse —le saltara el corazón del pecho y huirá lejos si no lo hace—. Ese chico que nota que le gusta y es un poco raro y un poco lindo y un poco torpe también. Porque querer les ha costado un poco y tropiezan a cada piedra pero sigue estando bien porque son ellos y siempre han sido así —los que se ponen máscaras y se las quitan luego al gritarse nimiedades porque así es como funciona—.

Y no podría ser de otro modo.

Que en las noches de nostalgia Ball posa su mano en su hombro y ofrece cobijo. Que en los días de cansancio Mei posa sus manos sobre sus orejas y ofrece cariño. Que en los momentos de media luz, con sus ojos contemplando las facciones contrarias a través del colchón medio roído de su vida juntos, hay un par de sonrisas satisfechas ante el camino trazado.

Que en esas horas de tenue espera hay un algo silencioso repitiéndoles que han llegado ahí tras tantos pasos y tantas caídas y que el fruto del andar lo sostienen entre sus manos entrelazadas y bosteza(n) como señal del nuevo día —vida—.

Se gustan —aman, añoran— un poco más así.

(Que el amor se trata de encontrar a cada detalle un motivo más para florecer y en tantas primaveras juntos han ido encontrando las razones suficientes para sonreír —y ser fuertes en sus inviernos y otoños y a veces veranos—).

Entonces el mundo vuelve a girar, otro día más, y el instante mudo de comprensión de atenúa un poco para darle paso al entorno que pregunta la única pregunta que puede formular en ese momento.

Y Ball siente que vivió por esa respuesta y Mei siente que construyó las letras que la componen.

Porque no pueden ser otros, porque no puede ser otro modo.

Porque son ellos (y ellos). Ambos con las dos semillas de la vida que armaron en compañía.

Mei sonríe entonces porque Ball le ha hecho mucho (mucho, demasiado) feliz. Y Ball sonríe porque Mei le ha hecho mucho (mucho, demasiado) feliz. Es que se sonríen porque no podrían tener otro gesto, que ese día no son ellos dos. No más.

Son una familia.

—Y algo de lo andado, algo de lo construido, de difumina para ser solo uno, tal como ellos han aprendido a ser—.

(Ball no necesita a Ball y Mei no necesita a Mei, solo necesitan el _nosotros_ ).

Nosotros.

Ball. Mei.

«Jio. Ruby».

* * *

 **Me cogí los tres momentos más importantes que pude hallar para ellos,**

 **y cuando nacieron los retoños evidentemente era uno**

 **(encima esos nombres son matadores).**

 **En fin. Es todo.**

 **Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
